So Happy Together?
by Im4everaqt
Summary: Set in the times of prince and pricesses. Sorato, Michi, Kenyako, and Takari. Matt gets to marry a princess? Who? It might not be who you would have expected. I uploaded a notice to this one.
1. OH, JOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters. Those characters in the show aren't mine. They belong to the people/companies who own them. Digimon is not mine. I have nothing to do with the actual show. Digimon is not mine. I will not claim Digimon as my own. I don't have possession of the show Digimon. Digimon is not mine in the first place. I have no rights over Digimon, the actual show. Do you get the point? I don't own Digimon! Okay, I'm done.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hey! Do you remember me? Probably not, because my writing sucks. If you read my bio, you would know that I am not working on 'Go Skiing' anymore. I quit on that. What can I say? I'm a quitter! It's just that, the storyline got boring once I got more into it. Oh yeah, also I decided to ditch my other way of writing, you know with all the brackets and stuff. I was harder to write that way. I'll just write. Oh yeah, and again, light criticisms are welcomed. Don't over criticize though! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Anyways, I know my old excuse 'this is my 1st fic' won't work anymore, but my writing sucks, so I use that as an excuse. You wanna know the couples in this story? Well this story is for the SORATO, MICHI, KENYAKO, and TAKARI fans, because those are the couples. I really am sorry if this is a crappy story! Emphasize really! Oh, yeah, and I'm gonna use English names, except when they're introducing themselves or I'm introducing them.  
  
AGES ARE: (I know a lot of the ages don't follow the show at all, but these ages seem to fit more for my story)  
  
JUN, JOE(I don't know the real way on how to spell Joe's name, so if you could help me , that'd be great)-18 TAI, MATT, SORA-17 MIMI, IZZY-16 KEN, YOLIE-15 TK, KARI, DAVIS, -14 CODY-10  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Title of Chapter- OH, JOY! (Sarcasm)  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Our story starts on an early day. It's dawn and our prince is just getting up, from his peaceful slumber. A servant opens the French doors (a/n: you know what I'm talking about, when I say French doors? I mean that they're double doors) walks in a very large chamber, fit for a royal. (a/n: well, duh! It's the prince's room!)  
  
"Your majesty, please awaken!" the servant said gently, yet loud enough for the prince to hear. The prince still sleeps however. Then the servant gently taps the sleeping prince on the shoulder. "Your majesty, 'tis a new day. You must be awake, for you have studies today." The groggy prince, yawned and woke up, not totally, but still awake.  
  
"What?" the prince said sleepily.  
  
"Come now, you must get dressed you highness, your literature tutor is coming early today." The servant said cheerfully.  
  
"Very well." Said the sleepy prince as he unsteadily got up form his bed to get his outfit for the day.  
  
"Thank you your highness, after you are done getting dressed, breakfast will be ready." Said the servant promptly as she went out the chamber.  
  
"Alright" said the prince as he got dressed.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Breakfast Hall $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"Good morning, son!" greeted King Malcolm (a/n: I can't remember his dad's Japanese names, actually, I don't remember any of the parents Japanese names, but I remember some of their English name's) to his eldest son, Prince Yamato as he walked into the large breakfast hall. "Aren't we are a little late now?" King Malcolm addressed to Yamato (a.k.a. Matt) as a signal that Matt was late.  
  
"Sorry Father, I overslept." Matt replied as he went over to the queen, his mother and gently kissed her on the cheek as a sign of humbleness. Then he took a seat at the long breakfast table, right next to his younger brother, Prince Takeru, also know as T.K.  
  
"I know you were late, that's why I sent the servant to wake you." King Malcolm stated back. "But let's get on with the feast." King Malcolm stated as he pointed to their breakfast on the table, which was already there before Matt came.  
  
"Yes Father." Matt said obediently as he began to eat.  
  
"So T.K., I heard about your troubles in math from your tutor, the other day." Malcolm stated as he ate.  
  
"Oh, yes Father. I'll try to get better at it." T.K. stated back, not in a sarcastic mood, but in a wanting to please his father mood.  
  
"You had better, son, because math is power remember that. Besides what are you having trouble in with that subject anyways?" The king stated.  
  
T.K. blushed, "The whole number idea confuses me, sir." (a/n: of course he'd blush. Why? For two reasons. 1) he is talking to a king, that's scary. 2) he's 14 and he has troubles with numbers) Matt smirked at T.K.'s comment. T.K. glared at him.  
  
"Matt, do be nice to your brother." Queen Nancy said, in a motherly tone.  
  
"Yes, Matt you should be nice to your brother. And it's not like I have gotten great reviews from any of your tutors either. They have been saying that you've been trying to skip lessons here and there." Said the king. Matt gave a guilty look and stared down at his plate. "Matt, I'm not going to be around forever, and when I pass on, you will be king. And as king you should be wise to the people and in order to be wise, you must be smart, and in order to be smart, you must not skip lessons anymore. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Father. I understand my role as the oldest heir to the throne." Matt said as if he said it before and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Good. Now go on to your lessons. You are excused." The King directed to Matt.  
  
"Yes, sir." Matt said obediently and walked out the doors.  
  
"Um, Father," T.K. asked, when Matt left.  
  
"Yes." The King answered.  
  
"Well, if Matt is the one who is going to be king and all, I do understand that he needs to be wise and have lessons in all types of subjects and such, but what about me? I mean I'm the youngest prince. I don't really need to learn to be wiser do I? So if that is so, then I guess I really don't have to have lessons for anything, do I?" T.K. said casually and not as a smart mouth. The king gave T.K. 'the look.' T.K. gulped. "Never mind." He said.  
  
"Nice try son." The Queen smirked.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ In the Study Room $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Prince Matt walked in the doors and spotted his literature tutor in the room. He went that way. "Good morning Professor Smith." (a/n: Sorry, I know I'm Japanese, but I live in America, I don't know any Japanese last names!) Matt greeted.  
  
"Ah, good morning your majesty. And how are we today?" Professor smith greeted back.  
  
"Oh fine, Professor." Yamato said.  
  
"Good, now let's get started. We will read Shakespeare today. How about a comedy?" Matt shrugged, because he didn't care. "Okay, let's read 'Love Labor's Lost.' today." Professor Smith pulled out that book and handed it to Matt indicating him to read it. Matt doesn't really get the picture and has a confused look on his face. "Well, go on your highness, and read." Now Matt acknowledges it and grabs the book and starts to read. And every couple of lines or so the professor stops him and asks him what was going on in the book. After the Professor realizes Matt knows the storyline, he stops interrupting Matt. Matt just keeps on reading a loud.  
  
((((((An hour or so Later((((((  
  
Matt is still reading the book. Then he stops for a quick voice break and looks at the professor. You would never have guessed it, but he's sleeping! Well you could have probably guessed it, but that's beside the point. He's sleeping. You know what that means for Matt. 'Wow how much do my parents pay this guy? He's not suppose to be sleeping! Oh well, his bad, my luck though' Matt grinned and sneaked out the door. Matt wasn't what you'd call the perfect Prince heir. He was very lazy with his studies. I mean, yes a lot of the village teenage girls and the lord's daughters did have a crush on him. Not just because he was a prince either, but it was because he was very handsome. He had golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes that would make any girls heart melt. But he didn't really care much for girls. He much rather be playing sports with his friends and listen to band's play music. Matt hated being the oldest prince with all the duties and stuff. Sometimes he'd wish that it had been T.K. that was older and T.K. had to be the king. But then he'd realize what he was thinking, he didn't want to be king, then he'd laugh to himself and takes his wish back. Matt went out the castle doors into the royal garden.  
  
"Hey! What took you so long?" Shouted a bushy haired brunette.  
  
"Hey Tai! Sorry, I had to pretend for a while that I was listening." Matt shouted back.  
  
"How'd you get out the time? What was the excuse?" Tai questioned as they came closer to each other and walked over together in the archery field.  
  
"No need for that this time. It was my literature teacher. Fell asleep in an hour." Matt smirked. Tai smirked at this comment as well. Who is Tai you ask? (a/n: It's a rhetorical question. Those of you who watch Digimon, which is probably all of you should know who's Tai. But I'm explaining his character in the story.) Tai is actually short for Taichi, Taichi Kamiya. He's the son of Lord and Lady Kamiya. He is truly quite a character. He is good at sports too, archery being his best. (a/n: I know, soccer is his best sport, but I'm not sure if they had soccer back then. And if they do, sorry.) His best friend is the eldest Prince of the kingdom and they are both very much alike. Both ditch their studies to play sports. Both aren't exactly scholars. And sometimes they even think the same. The only clear difference in personality between Matt and Tai were girls. Matt didn't care much for them, I mean he's not gay either, but Tai, well, Tai had his chocolate brown eyes set on one girl. Mimi Tachikawa. His appearance was different to Matt's too. He had bush brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Anyways, back to the story. Matt and Tai finally reach the archery field and set their bows and arrows ready to shoot.  
  
"Is this a contest this time or are we just practicing?" Tai asked.  
  
"A contest? Yeah, I know you want one, because you always win. You being the winner of every major archery tournament you know." Matt stated sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah I know." Tai stated not know, Matt was being sarcastic. They began to shoot the arrows. "So it's settled right? We're having a contest."  
  
"Whatever." Matt says.  
  
((((((An hour or so Later((((((  
  
Tai shoots an arrow and it hits the center again. "So the score is me, 38 and you, 7. I guess I win again." Tai states as he does a little victory dance.  
  
"Whatever." Matt says casually. Just then a girl appeared, heading their way. "Who is that?" Matt said squinting his eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Tai says as he looks in that direction too.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Who is this mysterious girl? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry that there isn't any coupling yet!  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
JOKING! Here's the story continued. It's not the end of the chapter yet. I don't want to leave you with a cliffhanger! ~:o)  
  
CONTINUING~  
  
The girl approached closer and closer to the two boys. "Hey guys!" she squieked.  
  
"Oh it's Mimi!" Matt says stupididly, because how can he not recognize his own friend?  
  
"Oh yeah huh?" Tai blushed out of stupidity too.  
  
"So playing archery again, huh? Who won? Let me guess, Tai." Mimi said. Both boys nodded in agreement as if to say duh! Who is Mimi you ask? (a/n: Again, anther rhetorical question.) Mimi Tachikawa is the daughter of Lord and Lady Tachikawa. She is very girlly and friends with a lot of people, but Tai and Matt are her best friends. She is also Tai's secret crush. She has brown hair and brown eyes.(a/n: her hair is suppose to be pink, I know. But considering that they didn't have hair dye back then, I thought I'd leave it at it's natural color.) Anyways, back to the fic. After Mimi stated her comment, she began to think. 'What was I going to say' She squinted her eyes and then remembered. "Oh yeah now I remember what I was going to say. Matt your dad wants you back in the castle." Mimi says as she points to the castle as if Mat doesn't know where it is.  
  
"What for?" Matt questioned.  
  
"How am I suppose to know. Do you know how rude it is to question royalty?" Mimi acknowledged to Matt.  
  
"Oh no you don't think he's gonna punish you do you?" Tai bursted out scared.  
  
"For what?" Matt asked.  
  
" What do you mean 'For what?' You obviously ditched lessons for over an hour. And didn't you tell me that he already gave you a hard time for that?" Tai said.  
  
"I bet it is!" Mimi shouted as if that was the only reason why the King would summon Matt like that. And pointed to Matt  
  
"I bet it isn't!" Matt mocked Mimi, pointing to her. Mimi glared at him. Matt sweatdropped.  
  
"Well anyways I better get going. You know before my dad gets mad at me some more. Bye!" Matt shouted as he walked back towards the castle.  
  
"Ten bucks says that he's not going to make it out alive." Mimi and Tai stated in unison. They then looked at each other and blushed. (a/n: I know that they didn't use dollars back then, back I can't think of there money system and what's it called right now.)  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ In the throne Room Place$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Matt walks up to the doors and knocks on them twice.  
  
"Come in!" roared a loud manly voice. Matt walked in. "Oh, Matt there you are. Professor Smith was trying to find you earlier." The king said to Matt as if to say 'you're busted.'  
  
"Oh, well...um you see," Matt started to answer.  
  
"Save it. Come here sit now." The king said gentler than usual. Matt was scared, but he obeyed. "Matt, I have no time to discuss to you anymore about how wise and smart you must become. I have to tend to the kingdom. You know you really do scare people, because you run off to god knows where. You are seventeen now. You should act more mature. Think about the future now. You are going to be king. You need to learn. You know Matt, I'm not going to be around forever, and when I am not around anymore, you will be king. And as king you should be wise to the people and in order to be wise, you must be smart, and in order to be smart, you must not skip lessons anymore." (a/n: sound familiar?) Matt nodded in agreement as if to say 'yeah, yeah, I've heard this before' "So this time, I will not punish you, but you got to understand, when I need you, you need to be there. And I'm sure Lord Tachikawa's daughter doesn't like to be sent out looking for you all the time. Just don't you ever miss a lesson again or else you be punished big time. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir" Matt said as he was about to get up and walk towards the French doors.  
  
"Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet. We have still got to talk to you about your future. That's why I sent for you, you know." King Malcolm stated.  
  
"Oh, yes sir." Matt said with an expression on his face that said 'and just when I thought it was over!'  
  
"Well, I'm not getting any younger and you are getting older. You will be king someday," King Malcolm went on.  
  
'Oh great, just when you think it's over, they just pull you right back in' Matt thought as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"and as such, you will need three things," Matt nodded along with the three things Malcolm was about to state. "First, you need wisdom. That means, no more screwing around. You must pay more attention to your studies. I know you think I'm harsh now, but you'll thank me later. Trust me. Second, you need reliability. You haven't shown me much reliability Matt. Being gone always." King Malcolm said emphasizing always. Matt just nodded along. "and finally you need..." Matt just kept on nodding, because to tell you the truth, I don't think he was paying attention anymore. Probably jut zoning in and out here and there. "a queen."  
  
Well that comment just lifted Matt's eyes. He became wide eyed and said, "What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me, Matt. A queen. You need a wife." King Malcolm stated casually as he snapped his fingers and a servant brought him some tea.  
  
"A wife? Like what?" Matt said confused.  
  
"What do you mean 'like what'? I mean like you need to marry a princess." King Malcolm stated as he sipped his tea.  
  
"I have to marry? Why? Can't I just be a bachelor king?" Matt suggested. King Malcolm glared at Matt. Matt gulped.  
  
"No, you cannot just be a 'bachelor king.' You are going to marry a princess and that's final." King Malcolm stated in a fatherly tone.  
  
"But who father?" Matt asked. "I mean I know it has to be a princess, but who's the princess?"  
  
"You'll will meet her soon enough." King Malcolm stated in another fatherly tone.  
  
"When?" Matt questioned, wide eyed.  
  
"Tomorrow night. Her parents and herself have arranged to be here for the week. You can show her around, you know. Show her the kingdom. Introduce her to your friends. You know? Stuff like that."  
  
"Oh all right" Matt said a little annoyed as he got up and walked toward the door.  
  
"Prince Yamato!" The king said. He only calls matt Yamato when he's mad. Uh- oh! "Matt why do you keep on leaving when you haven't been dismissed yet? Haven't you learned better? Anyways. I want you to behave tomorrow night. Understood?"  
  
"Behave?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Yes, behave. You know what I mean, don't you? Don't act like...like...yourself. I want tomorrow night to be perfect. I better have, have an impression that says that the princess likes you! And you better like her! And if you don't, I'll betroth you to her. Understood?"  
  
"Yeah, Father, I got it. Princess has to like me. Me have to like princess. I got it." Matt said annoyed.  
  
"Watch that grammar of yours Matt, or I'll have your professors double the lesson plan." The King said. Matt gulped.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Matt said. "Am I now dismissed?"  
  
"You are now dismissed." The King said calmly. Matt smiled, then zoomed out the doors and almost tripped, on his way out. "Teenagers!" The King said shaking his head in dissapointment.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This is the real ending. I swear. Wait, no I don't swear. Erg. Well, you know what I mean. Sorry I left you with a cliffhanger! Who is this princess? Wink*, wink*. You should know who it is if you really paid attention to my author's note at the beginning. And emphasize really. Well, anyways. Sorry that there isn't any SORATO, KENYAKO, or TAKARI yet! But for you MICHI fans, at least there's a little teensy weensy bit of MICHI in here. I promise that there will be more though! Until then READ & REVIEW! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! Bye~Im4everaqt 


	2. AHHHHH! THAT'S HER?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters. Those characters in the show aren't mine. They belong to the people/companies who own them. Digimon is not mine. I have nothing to do with the actual show. Digimon is not mine. I will not claim Digimon as my own. I don't have possession of the show Digimon. Digimon is not mine in the first place. I have no rights over Digimon, the actual show. Do you get the point? I don't own Digimon! Okay, I'm done.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Wow! I actually updated! I am amazed with myself right now. Well, anyways I really do apologize to the SORATO, KENYAKO, MICHI, and TAKARI fans! I promise more of those couplings will come in more chapters! DON'T worry, no matter what this will definitely be a SORATO, KENYAKO, MICHI, and TAKARI story! Anyhow this is the chapter you 0 people, who have been reading this waited for! I'm serious when I say 0 people are reading this. Who is this princess? You'll find out as you read this next chapter! (a/n: I really am sorry if this story sucks, I'll try to make it better)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Title of Chapter- AHHHHH! THAT'S HER?  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Early, the next day, Prince Matt eats an early breakfast. And when I saw early, I mean on time. He really doesn't look too happy today though. But why? I mean you would think Prince Matt would anticipate his new royal guests visiting him. Hint, hint.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Breakfast Hall $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
'Err! Why do I have to get married for? I mean I don't need to have any royal heirs. T.K. can do that for me. I mean he does have a really huge crush on Tai's sister!' Matt thought as he played with his food on the plate.  
  
"What is wrong dear?" The Queen asked Matt attentively.  
  
Matt just realized, his mom talked to him and almost jumped out of his seat in surprise. "Oh nothing mother. I'm just fine." He replied.  
  
"Come now, I'm your mother. Surely you would think I know you better then that. I can see it. Something is troubling you. I know it." She told Matt in a motherly tone.  
  
Matt wearily eyed his father, then looked back down at his plate. "Honestly Mother, I am quite all right." He said after he took a few bites of his food. He finished his food and politely asked, "May I now be excused? There are no studies today, and I would really like to catch up with my friends."  
  
"Sure," She said unsatisfied. Matt bowed respectively and walked out the front door. "You may go as well T.K., I have to talk to your father for a moment." T.K. obediently nodded and stood up and bowed and walked out as well. When he left, Queen Nancy turned to her husband and stated, with a little anger, "Malcolm, what did you say to the poor boy?"  
  
Malcolm gave a stress mark and put his hand behind his head. (a/n: You know what, I mean. Like in anime's, when the characters have to admit something they don't want to admit or get a little embarrassed.) "Oh well I might have said a few things to the lad, but nothing really distressful!" he said, trying to please his wife. She just gave him 'the look' "Okay, I just talk to him about, well you know, marriage and stuff." He said giving in.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" The queen said, mad obviously.  
  
"I just gave him a few pointers in choosing a proper wife." The king said, a little scared of his wife.  
  
"You want to marry off my baby, already?" Queen Nancy said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Honey, he is not a baby anymore. And he needs to marry someone, for the sake of the kingdom! He needs a queen to help rule. I mean I don't know where I would be today without your guidance." He said, trying to calm the queen down.  
  
"You really think so?" She replied a little more happy. Malcolm nodded. She smiled. "So who is this lucky princess, who's going to marry my Matt?" She said, smiling.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Outside $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
T.K. and Matt are walking out the castle walls and out the doors. "So um... Matt?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Matt answered.  
  
"I know that there is something troubling you. You know that you could tell me." T.K. answered a little pleadingly.  
  
"What is up with everyone today!? I am okay. Read my lips. I AM OKAY!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Oh, just asking." T.K. said casually, kicking rocks as he walked along. Suddenly, they reached their destination.  
  
"Hey T.K., Matt over here!" Kari cried waving her hands all around. Who is Kari? (a/n: rhetorical question.) Kari is short for Hikari Kamiya. That's right. Kamiya. Yes, she's related to Tai. In fact she's the little sister, the one I was talking about earlier. You know, T.K.'s crush. ~;o) She had brown hair and brown eyes. Just like Tai. Except her hairstyle is less bushy! T.K. doesn't know it, but she has a huge crush on him too! Back to the story. "Hey! What took you so long? (a/n: sounds an awful lot like someone huh?)  
  
"What do you mean, 'What took you so long?' We just had breakfast. And it's quite early! It's like seven in the morning, so don't 'what took you so long?' me!" Matt yelled getting annoyed. After he was done, he stopped for a breather.  
  
"Well SOORRRRY, Mr. Grouchy! What's up with you today?" Kari shouts back.  
  
"Not a good time to be talking to him today Kari. Trust me. He's been yelling at me all morning." T.K. casually said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry T.K.! Gosh, Matt for a prince you sure have some rude manners. Yelling at your poor brother like that!" Kari said. T.K. blushed a little. "Well, anyways, come on inside, Mimi and Tai are already in there." T.K. nods and Matt just goes with the flow and both follow Kari inside their home. It's a big house too. You know, because her dad's a lord you know.  
  
"Hey Matt! Hi T.K.!" Mimi said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey guys." Tai said casually.  
  
"Hey guys. I mean, good morning ladies and well...Tai." T.K. said. Tai just gave him 'the look.' Matt just nods his head in acknowledgement to both Mimi and Tai. (a/n: you know what I mean by this? I mean like you know how some people act like they're cool and just nod a lot. Matt's doing this right now) "So, what's going on?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. We're just hanging out. And we decided to head to town and stuff you know, just to hang. That's once you got here. Have you ever heard of being an early bird, Matt?" Tai says laughing. Matt just gives him a very cold hard stare. Tai stops laughing. "Uh-oh. What's wrong Matt?"  
  
"Why is it everyone thinks I'm MAD? DO I LOOK MAD TO YOU!? DO I!? DO I!? WELL, DO I!?" Matt screamed.  
  
"Oh no sire." Mimi said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly a light bulb clicked in Tai's head, even though they didn't have light bulbs back then. "Oh, I get it. Does this have anything to do with your marriage?" He asked attentively. T.K. went in shock.  
  
"MARRIAGE?" T.K. screeched.  
  
"Oh yeah, I bet you it is!" Mimi said pointing to Matt.  
  
"Why do you always have to jump to conclusions Mimi?" Kari giggled.  
  
"No one told me about a marriage. What marriage? To who? With who? Why? Now I'm just confused." T.K. said hurryingly.  
  
"Jeez, calm down T.K.! It's alright I'll explain." Tai said. T.K. sighed with relief.  
  
"You really haven't heard T.K.? Where have you been? Living under a rock?" Mimi asked. T.K. just glared at her.  
  
"That's a good one Mimi. But, anyways it's the talk of the kingdom. Matt has been betrothed!" Tai said, glancing at Matt, who gave a frustrated look.  
  
"What? To who?" T.K. asked.  
  
"We don't know. No one knows. Not even Matt, huh?" Kari said looking at Matt, who gave an even more frustrated look. T.K. just listened attentively.  
  
"Yeah, and she coming to the castle tonight, for a week!" Mimi squeaked.  
  
"Wow, that was a lot of info to take in! How come no one tells me this?" T.K. said in a relief.  
  
"Well, we're telling you aren't we?" Mimi said, not knowing it was a rhetorical question.  
  
"No, no, no. That's not what I mean. I mean how is it people all over the kingdom knows about events happening in the castle, and me, a prince living in the castle knows nothing of them?" T.K. asked  
  
"Oh, a little birdie told me!" Kari said smiling. Then Matt, Tai, Kari, and T.K. turned to look at Mimi, who was just playing with her hair and staring out into space.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked, not knowing the conversation that was going on.  
  
((((((((((((((((Later on (((((((((((((((((  
  
Matt, Tai, Mimi, Kari, and T.K. go out for a walk towards the castle. Everyone asked questions to Matt, like a dog pile, you know, one after the other.  
  
"So what do you think she's like?" Kari would say.  
  
"Yeah, do you think she'll be pretty?" Tai would ask  
  
"Or nice?" Mimi would add.  
  
"Or smart?" T.K. would add on.  
  
"Or young?" Kari says.  
  
"Or humorous?" Tai says.  
  
"Or social?" Mimi would say.  
  
"Or in tune?" T.K. added.  
  
Finally Matt got fed up with the questions and said, "Or stupid, or old, or stiff, or fat, or quiet, or ugly? How am I supposed to know? I know as much as you all do, or maybe less!" Matt said storming into the castle. Everyone was shocked, but when they reached the castle, they were even more shocked. Why? Guess who should be there, talking to King Malcolm and Queen Nancy? Really, guess! None another than the princess, her parents, and her brother. (a/n: GUESS WHO IT IS NOW!) Matt just stood there and froze. He was looking at the princess. 'Ahhh! Please don't let that be her!' he thought to himself.  
  
'OMG! Is that her?' Mimi thought.  
  
'Wow, she looks...different.' Kari thought.  
  
'Ha, ha, ha, Matt' T.K. thought as he was about to laugh.  
  
'Sorry dude, that you have to live with that! I will always remember you!' Tai thought to himself.  
  
"Oh, Matt! This is Princess Jun Motomiya! (a/n: did I spell that right?) She is our guest for a week. Come along," she motioned to the other King and Queen and Prince and Princess to come towards Matt and the others. "This is my Matt!" She said pinching her son's check. "And this is his friend, Tai, and his sister Kari, they're the children of Lord Kamiya." Tai bowed and Kari curtsied. "This young lovely lady is Mimi, daughter of Lord Tachikawa." Mimi also curtsied for respect. "And last, but not least, this is my baby, T.K. he's my youngest, you know." Queen Nancy said kissing T.K. He blushed. Kari giggled. And that caused him to blush some more.  
  
"Nice to meet your acquaintances!" The princess said in a really annoying voice. "I'm Jun. This is my mom. That's my dad." She said pointing to her relatives, like a ditz. Then she pointed to that spike haired boy. He was smiling at Kari. T.K. noticed this and glared at him. "And porcupine over there is Davis. He's younger than me." Davis glared at Jun for a moment, then stared back at Kari.  
  
'Wow! She's absolutely beautiful!' he thought. Kari saw that Davis was staring at her and gave one of those looks. (a/n: You know like when you think somebody is unusual or a freak or something and you just give them 'the look')  
  
"Well, now that you've all met. Lets have dinner!" King Malcolm said. He snapped his fingers and a servant came running by.  
  
"You snapped, sire?" The servant asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Go retrieved Lord and Lady Kamiya and Lord and Lady Tachikawa. Tell them to be here for the feast. I want as much people here as possible, for the news." He whispered to the servant.  
  
"Yes your majesty." The servant said and quickly ran off. King Malcolm snapped his fingers again. And another, different servant came rushing towards him.  
  
"You called, you highness?" The servant asked.  
  
"Yes, I want you to tell the cook to cook a festive meal tonight, a lot more people will be joining us" he stated.  
  
"Yes, you highness!" The servant said as he ran out the throne room and almost tripped.  
  
'Why does everyone seem to do that a lot now?' King Malcolm thought.  
  
((((((((((((((((Later on, during dinner (((((((((((((((((  
  
"So, that's why I think I'm smart. I mean like hello, who doesn't think I'm smart, like you know-" Jun had been bragging about herself for nearly an hourly to everyone, except the adults. She was sitting next Matt too. He was on the verge of sleeping. You could tell, that any second now, his face would fall into his plate. He was barely keeping his eye open. Davis was already sleeping. Tai was just chomping away at his food without a care in the world. Mimi was just playing with her hair and Kari and T.K. were having a side conversation. Suddenly Queen Nancy tapped her glass.  
  
"May I have you attention please?" she stated. "Dinner is now over." Everyone got up and let. The adults, except for Queen Nancy all walked away together, to gather in the throne room to talk about events and news and stuff like that. Queen Nancy just neared the children. "Matt?" she asked. He was, by now sleeping and his face was in his plate. He didn't answer. "Matt?" He snorted. "MATT?" His snore became an answer.  
  
"Yes, mother?" He asked sleepily as he picked up his faced, that had stuck food on it.  
  
"Wash your face, young man, and why don't you take Jun out for a walk?" She urged, not asked, urged.  
  
"Oh great, but I'm still eating mother." T.K. told her.  
  
"Hush T.K., I was talking to Matt. The rest of you can wait here can you?" She said not as a question, but as a command. Everyone except Matt and Jun silently cheered.  
  
"Are you sure mom? Why can't we just wait here and social together?" Matt pleaded. Queen Nancy glared at her son. "Or not, whatever." He added.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ In the Villages of the Kingdom $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"So anyways, I thought like, OMG! And she was all like. YEAH! I just like couldn't believe it though. Like you know? Anyways-" Jun bragged on.  
  
'When will this ever end?' Matt thought. Suddenly the words of his father flashed back into his mind '...and you better like her! And if you don't, I'll betroth you to her. Understood?' 'Why me? He thought. This is great, just great, just when I thought I had good luck.'  
  
"Prince Matt? Prince Matt, are you listening to me?" Jun asked out of the blue. They were now walking through the village. Matt could feel eyes watching him. Eyes of the villagers, staring at him and Jun. He could hear them talking as well.  
  
"Is that the princess" he heard one say.  
  
"I'll feel sorry for her children, if she has any." Another said.  
  
"Poor, poor Prince Yamato. And I thought he had it good." Another said. This made Matt uncomfortable.  
  
'Great, just great.' He thought.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Matt!" Jun was yelling now.  
  
Matt snapped out of it and answered her. "Huh...oh a yes, you were saying..."  
  
Jun smiled. "Okay, well I was like 'whoa.' And she was like 'duh.' And then I said-"  
  
Matt started thinking again. 'Is there a way to get out of this marriage. How old is she anyways? She looks like a year older than me. She probably is. And why does she keep talking? No wonder she hasn't been purposed to yet. I wonder if-'  
  
"Listen,...um Matt?" Jun asked.  
  
"Yeah." He answered.  
  
"I know how you feel and what you're thinking." She said looking down at the ground.  
  
"You do!?" He said a little happily.  
  
"Yeah, I do, and I just wanted to let you know, I feel the same way too." She said.  
  
"YOU DO!!!!????" Matt said, even happier.  
  
"Yes, and I do!" She busted out hugging him.  
  
Matt got confused. "You do what?" he asked.  
  
"I said that I would marry you, silly!" Jun said.  
  
Every trace of happiness in Matt's face left. "Marry?" he croaked.  
  
"Yes, and oh, I know, what I want to do! I want to get one of those white wedding dresses, those seem to now be more in style and-" Jun just kept going and going and going, like the energizer bunny. (a/n: I don't own the energizer bunny.) Matt was speechless. He kept staring into space. "Well come on, let's go!" Jun said and took Matt by surprise and ran into the castle.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ In The Castle, Where Everyone Is At $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"MOM! MOM! MOM! HE PURPOSED!" Jun cried out as she ran into the castle, still holding Matt's hand and practically dragging him. Her mother, Lady Tachikawa, Lady Kamiya, and Matt's mother crowded around Jun to hug her. Tai, Kari, T.K., Mimi, and Davis were laughing.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Purposing to my sister? I mean, why would he want to do that? Has he even met my sister?" Davis whispered to Tai. This made Tai laugh harder.  
  
After a while all the mother's calmed down and everyone was talking amongst themselves. "Wow, we must schedule a ball for this joyous occasion!" Queen Nancy yelled.  
  
"How about tomorrow night?" suggest Queen Motomiya.  
  
"Splendid idea!" cried out Lady Tachikawa.  
  
"Oh, I know we'll invite, dukes, duchesses, nobles, and royals." Said Queen Nancy.  
  
"Now, your highness, this is a royal wedding! We must mingle and express more of our feelings towards the royals more!" Queen Motomiya stated.  
  
"True." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Oh I know, since our children are getting married, we could have royals from other kingdoms to be like the bridesmaids and ushers and stuff!" said Queen Motomiya, who sounded quite a lot like Jun for a moment.  
  
"Oh I know, your majesty's!" cried out Lady Kamiya.  
  
"Yes?" The queens answered in unison.  
  
"Well, how about, next week we could have the ball, like the one you were talking about earlier, Queen Nancy, and invite all the people you said to invite," The other three lady's had an expression on her face that said 'go on.' "And the princes and princesses and their servants could be invited too. And, the day after the ball when , the kings and queens go back to their kingdoms to rule, the children could stay here and help plan the wedding. After all they aren't needed in the kingdom yet."  
  
"You're a genius!" The three lady's cried. Lady Kamiya blushed.  
  
"Yeah, and I was also thinking that, you know, for the ball, I could try out my new recipe. Vegetable pie!" Lady Kamiya said with excitement. The three lady's gave a stress mark.  
  
"You should've stopped while you were ahead, Lady Kamiya!" Queen Nancy said.  
  
((((((((((((((((The Kids ((((((((((((((((  
  
The men were somewhere around the castle, not talking about the wedding, but about events and stuff. The kids however, were in the 'playroom' Well that's what Matt and T.K. called it at least, because it was a big room with, beanbag chairs and comfy stuff in it. No one knew exactly what the room was for so that's why they called it the 'playroom.' All the kids were in there, gathered in a circle around a table. (a/n: Think 'That 70's Show' people, but they aren't high)  
  
"So Kari, what are your hobbies?" Davis asked.  
  
"Well, um-" Kari was about to answer, when T.K. cut in.  
  
"Drawing and painting and teaching and hanging out with her friends and getting up to watch the sun set or rise and-" T.K. continued.  
  
"SHUT UP! I wasn't talking to you Blondie! Anyways, so how long have you lived here?" Davis asked again.  
  
But before Kari could answer T.K. cut in...again. "All her life. I've know her for that long too."  
  
Davis got annoyed. "What are your favorite subjects?"  
  
"Reading, art, and literature." T.K. answered for Kari.  
  
"What's your favorite food?" Davis asked.  
  
"Pizza." T.K. stated. I don't want to bore you any longer with this conversation. Let's just say, same thing still happens as we go on! What happened to Kari? You ask? Well, she's in the background. She has a stress mark and a sweat drop.  
  
'Wow look at them go' she's thinking. T.K.'s so cute when he's angry! Maybe I should stop them. Nah!' Kari is thinking.  
  
(((((((((((Meanwhile: Mimi and Jun (((((((((((  
  
Basically, Jun is still just talking about her accomplishments and about how hot Matt is to Mimi and Mimi is well... sleeping in her beanbag chair. Snoring. Loudly!  
  
(((((((((((Meanwhile: Matt and Tai (((((((((((  
  
"How am I going to get out of this mess?" Matt asked.  
  
Tai is just still laughing. "What am I going to do?" says Matt.  
  
Tai is still laughing. "HELP!!" says Matt.  
  
You can guess what Tai is doing. "Why me?" Matt says looking at the sky. "I promise that I'll never skip lessons again if you just give me a sign, any sign!" Just then a shoe bonked Tai in the head.  
  
"Oww!" Screeched Tai. Davis went over to Tai apologizing for the shoe. It was his shoe. Apparently T.K. and him somehow got into a shoe fight. Don't ask me how. Even I don't know that.  
  
"That'll work." Matt said winking and the stars above and smiling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Well, there's the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it. Sorry about the no KENYAKO and SORATO. Look on the bright side, there's a little TAKARI and MICHI though! I just read your review and THANK YOU! I feel so happy! Okay, here's the deal though. I won't update another chapter unless there are equal amount of reviews. Like, as of this moment I got like what? 3 reviews? That's how many chapters there will be so far. And if I get another review, there will be another chapter. This story is probably gonna take me about 10 or more chapters, so all I need are 10 or more reviews, then I'm set! I'm doing this, this way though, because, I don't want to bore you guys with a crappy story! Oh yeah and sorry if this chapter stunk. I'm also very sorry for committing a JUNATO in this chapter though, yuck. Don't worry, all that will change as 'you-know-who' comes. Yeah, I'm talking about Lord Voldemort. Joking. Don't worry, by the next chapter, all the characters will be introduced! It might take a while to write. MIGHT. Anyways, thanks for reading. It's appreciated for my self-esteem. Just to let you know. I only update on weekends, because of school and that stuff. I don't like it, but hey what you gonna do about it huh? THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! Please review me even if you only read a word of it! Review me for anything, that is if it's positive, if it's negative, please don't review me. Thank you all so much! Bye~Im4everaqt  
  
OH WAIT I FORGOT TO MENTION!  
  
CLIFFHANGER NOTES I might do a cliffhanger for every chapter. Might. Well the cliffhanger question for this chapter is: WHAT PART WILL SORA AND THE OTHERS PLAY IN THIS FIC? I wonder! 


	3. PREPORATION

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters. Those characters in the show aren't mine. They belong to the people/companies who own them. Digimon is not mine. I have nothing to do with the actual show. Digimon is not mine. I will not claim Digimon as my own. I don't have possession of the show Digimon. Digimon is not mine in the first place. I have no rights over Digimon, the actual show. Do you get the point? I don't own Digimon! Okay, I'm done.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
WOW! Third time this week I updated. IF I take forever to write this chapter, sorry! It's February 23, 2003 right now. It might not be after I'm done though. Not because I'm lazy, but I'm lazy. And not because it's gonna be a long chapter. It might not be! Well, guess who comes in this chapter! Wink*, wink*. I apologize, for the lack of couplings in the last two chapters! I promise, more will come! I also apologize for the JUNATO crime I've committed. It won't last long though! It will still be the same coupling: SORATO, KENYAKO, MICHI, and TAKARI! Well, I'm done with this author's note right now. Read on dude!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Title of Chapter- PREPORATION  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
((((((((((((((((One Week Later (((((((((((((((((  
  
Birds are chirping outside, early in the day and the sun is rising. The breeze goes through the window and fills the room with fresh air. The princess on the bed wakes to the air.  
  
'Oh, what a lovely day it is? I wonder what time it is.' She thinks to herself. She looks out the window. 'Ah, still morning, and Yolie hasn't come to wake me yet. This is the perfect opportunity,' she thought. She quickly got herself dressed and went to the closet. There, she pulled out what seemed to be undergarments tied together, to make a rope. She quickly tied 'the rope' to her bedpost and threw it out the window. Satisfied at what she has done, she quickly climbed down the rope. As soon as she left, a servant walked in.  
  
"Princess!" The servant said as she opened the door. "Oh Princess Sora!" She looked on the bed to see the princess was gone and the rope tied to it. 'Oh no! Not again! Why does she always do this to me on instruction day? I guess she really hates learning! I better go find her before everyone notices she's gone.' Quickly, the servant picked up her dress and climbed down the window too.  
  
((((((((((((((((Meanwhile (((((((((((((((((  
  
"Oh pookie!" Jun cried as she repeatedly knocked on Matt's door. " Wake up sleepy head!" She opened the door. 'Oh, he's gone.' She thought. 'He must be down stairs already.'  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Breakfast Hall $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
And he was, there sitting at the table, next to his brother and his "fiancé's" brother. This week was his was a nightmare. First, he found out he had to get married. Second, he met the lousy excuse for a girl he now calls his fiancé. Third, he had to spend a whole week with her. And all she ever does was talk and eat! What a bad week it's been. I mean the only reason he was at the breakfast table early, was to avoid Jun. 'Jun' the name shuddered in his mind. And as his luck might have it, Jun suddenly walked through the doors.  
  
"Oh, there you are pookie!" Jun cried as she went up to hug Matt. "I thought I lost you for a moment there."  
  
Recovering from shock, Matt muttered, "Yeah, I wish."  
  
((((((((((((((((Meanwhile (((((((((((((((((  
  
The princess ran into the field. She loved this feeling. To be free! Yet, the field was still part of the castle walls. She's never been outside of them. Sora was her name. And like Matt, she wasn't a normal royal. She was very smart, so studies bore her. She always tried to get out of it as much as she could. The trouble was she had eight elder sisters. (a/n: You should know that I'm making that up.) Nearly each one had a different mother. She was the ninth youngest. She was the ninth in line to the throne, so she really didn't bother with being a powerful leader all that much. She was also a very mischievous girl. Always, playing tricks on her sisters or the servants. She never really met anyone from her village. Her best friend, was her servant, Yolie. Yolie wasn't her lady-in-waiting, but a humble servant. The lowest one on the servant chain. She loved Yolie, however, (as a friend) and always thought of her as the sister she always wanted. Her own sisters were much older than her and very girly. Sora wasn't like that at all. She much rather hang out with the guys instead and play sports. She even though up of some. Sora had the cool necessities of life. The brains, the athletic abilities, royalty, and she was very beautiful. I mean you would think that, a girl like that would have many, many suitors. But because a lot of guys were into the throne, she didn't have any. I mean to them, who would want a princess who was ninth in line to the throne, when you could get one that , might not be as brainy, brawny, or pretty, but closer in line to the throne? That's pretty much how Sora's life was like. Sora was interrupted with her thoughts when,  
  
"Umm, your majesty," said a guard.  
  
Sora turned her head. "Yes." She answered calmly.  
  
"Umm, I don't mean to be rude princess, but are you not suppose to be at breakfast right now?" He asked, a little scared.  
  
"Oh, yes, I will be in soon! I just needed fresh air. You can resume your position guarding the door." She said in a sweet tone of voice. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and resumed his position, like a good servant. Then, Sora began to hear faint running steps. She looked back, there, was none other than Yolie.  
  
"Princess! Princess, I'm so glad I've found you!" she cried as she ran up to Sora and hugged her.  
  
"Now, now. Yolie. Remember, call me Sora. You know how much I hate being called 'Princess.' Now, what is it?" Sora said in a assuring tone.  
  
"I came to get you for breakfast, *Sora.* You are going to be late if you don't hurry."  
  
"Oh, I'll be in, in a minute."  
  
"No, you won't. If I didn't come and get you, you would have stayed out here."  
  
"No I wouldn't." Sora protested.  
  
"Yeah, you would. Haven't you forgot, it's studies day?"  
  
Sora blushed. "Yeah, I know, I just wanted to get some fresh air, you know. I was going to go back you know."  
  
"Yeah right. You just wanted to get out of it...again and stay out." Yolie said, unsatisfied.  
  
"Not true."  
  
"Very true!"  
  
Both girls laughed at this comment. "Okay, but I hate it when you catch me, Yolie. You always ruin my most diabolical plans!" Sora said, with a laugh.  
  
((((((((((((((((Meanwhile (((((((((((((((((  
  
"Oh I can't wait for tonight!" Jun yelled at Matt. Matt was still groggy from, well...Jun. "I found this perfect dress to wear. I had it custom made, of course. And I had the servants decorate the castle beautifully and- "  
  
'When will this ever end?' thought Matt. 'When, when, when!'  
  
((((((((((((((((Meanwhile (((((((((((((((((  
  
"Ah, Sora, I'm glad you could make it to the family breakfast." Said King Takenouchi. Sora walked in and curtsied. She kissed her father on the check and took a sat next to two of her sisters. The King then started a conversation. "So I received news from a messenger today."  
  
"Oh?" said one of the many Queen Takenouchi's.  
  
"Yes, there is a ball tonight. And we've been invited, but I have bad news." He said.  
  
"Yes?" another queen said.  
  
"Well, I can't make it. Can any of you?" he said.  
  
Another queen answered, "Sorry dear, but the other queens and I have business to tend to."  
  
"Alright, but that's okay, I just need one of my lovely daughters to attend then." He said turning to his daughters.  
  
"Dad, no! I don't want to. I have a suitor coming, remember?" Princess Stacie said, the eldest daughter.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to go either. I have nothing to wear! Princess Trishia said.  
  
"Oh, that's okay, we can get the servants to make you something!" he answered.  
  
"Oh, then, in that case, I say I don't want to go." She said.  
  
"Me too!" yelled Princess Whitney.  
  
"Me three!" yelled Princess Lavender.  
  
"Me four!" yelled Princess Jean.  
  
"Me five!" yelled Princess Chrissie.  
  
"Me six!" yelled Princess Jennifer.  
  
"Me seven!" yelled Princess Katherine.  
  
"Father, I would like to go!" yelled Sora.  
  
"You?" he said.  
  
"Yes, please!" Sora said, because this was her chance to get out of the castle walls.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, you don't know what it's like to attend a ball from another kingdom." He said uneasily.  
  
"Please Father. Can I? I promise to make a good impression on the king and queen! And my servants can come with me! Please Father!?" Sora pleaded, with a puppy dogface.  
  
"Oh, alright, but I will come next week to check up on you." He said.  
  
"Oh thank you father!... Next week?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you will be staying there until the wedding is set." He answered.  
  
"Wedding?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, there is a ball, to celebrate the prince and princess's wedding. They have planned to have as much royal heirs there can be to take part in the wedding. And since you volunteered, you get to be in their wedding." He said.  
  
"What?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Well, if you were here *on time* you would have known that it was an engagement ball." He said with a smirk.  
  
Sora was speechless. On one hand it was paradise. Away from the kingdom for a while. On the other hand, it was like leaving one kingdom for the other. 'It's not fair' she thought. Her sisters left the castle walls as they pleased, but she being the youngest, never left. "Okay then." She said.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Outside In the Castle Walls $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"So that's why I have to go." Sora explained to Yolie. Yolie was saddened. "But, don't worry because...I'm taking you along with me!" Yolie's sad face lit up as she hugged Sora.  
  
"We must get planned if we are to make it there by tonight." Yolie said with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but first," Sora trailed off.  
  
"What?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Let's," Sora whispered into Yolie's ear. Yolie face lit up.  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" she asked. Sora nodded.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Royal Garden $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"So, Sora's going to be gone for a long time! I am so happy!" cried Stacie.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. No more tricks!" Whitney said.  
  
"No more uncleanness!" shouted Tricia.  
  
"Woo hoo!" All the girls cried.  
  
In the bushes, Sora could hear her sister's talking, but it was fine by her because she was use to it. "on the count of three, Yolie. Ready?" Yolie nodded. "One. Two. Three!" Sora yelled as both girls stood up and began throwing liquid-filled balloons at the other princesses. (a/n: I know that they didn't have balloons back, then, but work with me here!)  
  
"AHHH!" the princesses screamed, because inside the balloon, was die. Colored die. That turned them to very unusual colors.  
  
"Sora!" One sister yelled. "I'm going to get you for this. The eight princesses began to chase Yolie and Sora.  
  
Sora yelled back, "Don't worry! It washes off in a couple of weeks!" she laughed.  
  
"We'll get our revenge you'll see!" Stacie yelled. But by that time, Sora and Yolie outran them and were very much far ahead. The other eight were very tired and decided to stop the chase and think for a moment.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Throne Room $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"You called Father?" Sora asked her father. As she stepped in the throne room, where only her father was.  
  
"Yes, I did. That was an interesting trick you played on your sisters a while ago." He said with a smirk. Sora blushed a little. "You know, you kind of remind me of me when I was your age, but that's not why I called you here Sora. The servants have packed all your belongings. I called you to say goodbye, for a while. Who knows how long that wedding will take to plan?" he said. "I'm gonna miss you!"  
  
"Me too, daddy!" Sora said as she hugged her dad.  
  
"Remember to be on you best behavior Sora." He added. Sora nodded. "And have nice manners. And tell the king I'm sorry that I couldn't make it. Don't worry though, I'll visit you as soon as I can." he said with a smile. Sora was about to cry, but she hugged her father even tighter. "Well, you can stop hugging now Sora." He said with a smile. "Your carriage is waiting outside." Sora nodded and walked off.  
  
"Bye Daddy. See you soon!" she said.  
  
"Bye honey." He said in a fatherly tone.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Outside in The Carriage $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"So what he say?" Yolie asked Sora as they both were going inside the carriage.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just that he'd miss me and stuff. You know fatherly stuff." Sora replied. "How about some tea?"  
  
"Sure." Yolie said.  
  
((((((((((((((((Later on (((((((((((((((((  
  
"So what do you think it's going to be like in the kingdom. What's it called again?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Oh, I think its called the Ishida kingdom." Sora said. "And I hope I meet a lot of new people there. " She added.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Yolie said, as she reached for another cookie. Just then the carriage ran over a bump in the road. Yolie's tea flew out of the cup and onto Sora's dress. "Oh no, I am so sorry Sora!" she cried.  
  
Recovering from the shock, Sora replied, "Oh no, it's alright. I'll just get a new dress." Sora called to the horse driver to stop the carriage. She then asked one of her other servants to get her some new clothing. A few minutes later the servant came back, empty-handed.  
  
"Your majesty. I apologize, but I found no clothing of yours, but I did fund this." The servant said as she handed the paper in her hand to Sora. It read:  
  
"Dear Sora,  
  
I told you that we'd get you back. Hope you enjoy your trip! We miss you already!  
  
Love Your Sisters,  
  
Stacie, Tricia, Whitney, Jennifer, Jean, Lavender, Chrissie, and Katherine"  
  
"Err, I told you it was a bad idea." Yolie said to Sora. She gave her the look. "But you can borrow one of my dresses!" She said, as she ran to get a dress. She came back. "I don't have fancy dresses like you Sora, but this will have to do." Yolie said as she gave Sora her 'peasant' dress. Sora tried to smile.  
  
"It'll have to do." Sora said as she went someplace private to change.  
  
((((((((((((((((Meanwhile (((((((((((((((((  
  
"Oh, isn't the castle just lovely Matt?" Jun said to Matt. Matt just nodded as if to say 'whatever.'  
  
"I can't wait till our guests arrive!" Jun yelled as she grabbed Matt by the hand and ran outside. Matt looked out. "Oh! Here somebody comes now!" Jun said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Finally done with my third chapter and it's still February 23, 2003! Like it? I hope you do! Just read on! I'm sorry that this is one of my shorter chapters! I'll get the next chapter up be either today or next Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Please read and REVIEW! Guess what comes next chapter. The ball! SORATO, MICHI, KENYAKO, and TAKARI are heading your way. I really do apologize if my writing stinks. And please, only positive review, no negative ones! Bye~Im4everaqt  
  
CLIFFHANGER NOTES Who is the person that is arriving? What will be Matt's and everyone else's impression of Sora? Will there be SORATO? MICHI? KENYAKO? Or TAKARI? Will Sora impress or distress? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON: So Happy Together?  
  
AUTHORS' NOTE CONTINUED  
  
Hey, I've just read my reviews so far. And all I got to say is thanks! I'm blushing! 


	4. PARTAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Digital Monsters. Those characters in the show aren't mine. They belong to the people/companies who own them. Digimon is not mine. I have nothing to do with the actual show. Digimon is not mine. I will not claim Digimon as my own. I don't have possession of the show Digimon. Digimon is not mine in the first place. I have no rights over Digimon, the actual show. Do you get the point? I don't own Digimon! Okay, I'm done.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Yeah! Finally, fourth chapter up! Woo hoo! I am really, really ill today. So I got stay home from school! Yeah! That's always a joy. Just to let you know, right no it's February 24, 2003. It might be once I get done with the chapter. And yes for the same reason as last time. I don't want to repeat myself on that part. Well, it's the chapter you've not been waiting for! The celebration! Don't worry though. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! More will be headed your way. I think. You know, that is if I'm not all too lazy and stuff. And sorry I don't know how to spell everyone's last name. I'm not sure what Cody's last name is, so I'll just say its Hida. Well, read on!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
Title of Chapter- PARTAY!  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
"Welcome to the Ishida kingdom!" cried out Jun, in her more annoying voice, as the carriage neared. To that voice King Malcolm, Queen Nancy, T.K., Kari, Davis, King Motomiya, Queen Motomiya, Tai, and Mimi quickly ran outside. The carriage neared closer, followed by lots of other carriages, from the same kingdom. You could tell, because it was the same design of the carriage. Then the carriage stopped in front of the castle. The brilliant beauty of the horses that pulled the carriage awed everyone. It was nighttime now, so it was even more pleasing to the eye to see. They were magnificent white horses, with a beautiful white mane that blew where the wind blew. In this 'early night' as some would call it, it seemed to be more of a bluish color. If you just placed a horn on the horse's head, it would have appeared as if they were unicorns and not horses, they were that beautiful.  
  
'Wow, they must come from one of the wealthier kingdoms!' thought T.K. as he looked at the horses.  
  
Finally, the doorman, got off his seat and approached the carriage to open the door, for the royals. Outside stepped a lovely queen, followed by a king. Then the doorman obediently said, "I present to you, King Ishida, King Motomiya, Queen Ishida, and Queen Motomiya the rulers of the Ichijouchi Kingdom, King and Queen Ichijouchi!" Politely, the rulers greeted one another and the children politely bowed or curtsied. Then that carriage rode away, followed by another carriage, from the same kingdom. The doorman quickly took his place again as the next carriage stopped. Then he said, "I now have the honor to introduce you to the only heir of the Ichijouchi kingdom, Prince Ken Ichijouchi!" The Prince stepped out of this carriage and looked around. 'Nice castle," he thought, 'though it has some really cheesy decorations.' He went over to greet the rulers of the Ishida and Motomiya kingdom and their children, along with Mimi, Kari, and Tai. He kissed Kari and Mimi on the hand, to be polite you know. Tai and Davis, however, being really thickheaded (a/n: This is not an insult, I love Tai, but Davis , well um... yeah.) took this the wrong way and glared at him. Jun noticed this and when it came time for Ken to greet her, by kissing her hand, she was excited to she the look of jealousy on his face. Ken kissed her hand. Matt looked at this. 'Please let that sweep her off her feet and make her fall in love with him!' he prayed to himself. As soon as Ken kissed Jun's hand however, he quickly turned away to spit. 'What an awful taste!' he thought to himself. Jun being simple-minded (a/n: this is an insult to Jun! Sorry Jun fans, IF there are any!) took this as a compliment and blushed. Ken finished greeting the boys, with shaking their hands.  
  
"Well, now that, that meeting is over. Let's go inside for a feast!" King Malcolm declared.  
  
"Well, your majesty, if you wouldn't mind, I think that the kids will wait out here for the other guests to arrive." Kari suggested.  
  
"Are you sure, because it is awfully cold out here." King Malcolm persisted.  
  
As if that commented was the trigger, T.K. and Davis simultaneously said, "I'm up for it!"  
  
"Very well then, you should stay." King Malcolm said.  
  
"Yeah, you guys can freeze your butts off. I'm going inside." Jun said.  
  
"Then I'll stay outside and wait!" Matt instantly cried.  
  
"Oh then me too!" Jun said, changing her mind. Matt got a stress mark, anime style on his face.  
  
"Yeah me too." Said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, I want to stay outside too." Mimi said, after Tai.  
  
"I'll stay outside too, you know to get to know the kids better." Ken said to his parents. His parents nodded and the adults all headed inside.  
  
Once all the adults were inside, the kids rested on the chairs, the servants had brought out for them, to sit on, duh. Then there was an awkward silence. Then Mimi broke it. "So you're the only heir to the Ichijouchi Kingdom huh? I heard that was the second largest kingdom, after the Takenouchi Kingdom, of course."  
  
Ken blushed, "Yeah it is." He said. Then there were more awkward silences. So then he said, "So is it you and you who are getting married?" he said, pointing to Matt and Mimi, because he knew that Matt was the eldest son of this kingdom. He knew this because his hair color was so much similar to that of Queen Nancy. And to Mimi because Kari, seemed to be more into T.K., whom he figured was the other son of this kingdom, because his hair color matched Matt's and Queen Nancy's! He didn't really think Jun was the princess type, so he didn't even bother to figure out who she was. Everyone began to giggle at Ken's comment. Ken blushed, because, he didn't know what was going on. Then he saw *her.* Jun. She was about ready to pounce on him and attack him. Then her head got bigger, anime style. (a/n: You know, when they get mad, their head gets bigger and they start to yell and all these stress marks appear and their teeth shows a whole lot.)  
  
She started to yell, "WHAT? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MATT? IT'S ME! ME! ME, I TELL YOU! I AM THE ONE THAT IS GETTING MARRIED, NOT HER! DO YOU HEAR ME? ME! ME! MEEEEE! UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Ken nodded quickly, and nervously. And tried to manage a smile. Luckily for him another carriage arrived on scene. Everyone was giggling at the little conversation, and then adjusted their attention to the carriages, riding in. There were fewer carriages this time and the carriage's itself, were decoratively pretty, but not as nice as the carriages from the Ichijouchi Kingdom. They seem to look safer to the eye, however, like they can withstand anything and still not have a scratch on them. Then, the trumpets sounded. The first carriage stopped, again in front of the castle. Then, the doorman for that kingdom stepped out. "I present to you King and Queen Koushiro." He announced. (a/n: I am way confused with Izzy and his names. So like, what's really his Japanese first name? What about his last? I have no clue, so if you could help, that would mean so much. Oh yeah and sorry if Koushiro is not his last name, but for now can you just pretend it is? Thanks!) Suddenly a King and Queen stepped out, just like last time. They looked confused, however.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but where are the adults?" the King asked to Matt.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to be rude myself, you know, without introducing myself. I'm Prince Yamato Ishida, eldest son of this here kingdom. If you are looking for the other royals, they are inside." Matt said as he motioned into the castle.  
  
"Oh thank you. And congratulations, are you not the one getting married?" The Queen asked.  
  
"Why yes I am." Matt replied.  
  
"Oh how sweet! Who is the lovely princess?" The queen said. Then she looked at the girls. "I can tell that no matter which one you marry, you will have a beautiful bride." Then she saw Jun and was about to shriek, but came to her senses.  
  
"Oh, this is the 'lovely princess' I am to marry." Matt replied unenthusiastically motioning to Jun. The King and Queen let out a little squeak, when they saw Jun.  
  
"Oh how lovely. I hope you two will have a great marriage!" The Queen tried to say, with a little truth, as she and the King were walking toward the entrance. Then she suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oh and before I forget. My son, Izzy, is in the next carriage. He is the heir to the kingdom. I hope you all get along." She finished as she turned back around and into the castle. Then, the next carriage drew nearer. It stopped. The doorman came out, and you know the routine by now, he presented him. "His Royal Highness, Prince Izumi Koushiro!" Then, out stepped a wild haired boy, with red hair. He didn't look anything like the queen and the King, they just before saw.  
  
"Hello all." He said, enthusiastically. He looked at the castle. "My, my what compelling ornamentations you contain in the castle." He said, trying to sound a little true, to the hideous decorations. "As you should have previously identified, I am Prince Izumi Koushiro, eldest son of the Koushiro Kingdom, as well as the successor of the throne. However, you may perhaps refer to me as Izzy."  
  
"Hey Izzy." Everyone said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm Mimi Tachikawa. I'm the daughter of Lord Tachikawa of the Ishida Kingdom." Mimi obviously said. Then she introduced everyone else, and pointed to them. "This is Taichi Kamiya. He is the eldest son of Lord Kamiya of the Ishida Kingdom. You can call him Tai. Right next to him is Hikari Kamiya, she's Tai's little sister. You could call her Kari. And to my right is Prince Takeru Ishida. He's the prince of this kingdom. But he's not the one getting married. You can call him T.K. That prince over there," Mimi said, pointing to Matt. "is the one getting married. He's the oldest prince in this kingdom. And that lovely creature over there, next to him is Princess Jun Motomiya. She's the one getting married to him. And finally this is Prince Ken Ichijouchi. He just got here too, like about a half an hour ago."  
  
"Oh please to meet all of your acquaintances." Izzy said. "Is this everyone that's here yet?"  
  
"You forgot about me!" Davis said, stepping out, from behind Mimi. "I'm Prince Daisuke Motomiya. I'm the brother of Jun. Call me Davis though, because I like that better."  
  
"Please to meet you Davis." Izzy said, shaking Davis' hand. "But I never got your name." Izzy said, pointing to Matt.  
  
"Oh me? I'm Yamato, but please, call me Matt." Matt said. Then there was an awkward silence. "So are you the only heir to your kingdom as well as Ken?" Matt asked casually.  
  
"Well, technically, no. But, I have a sister. She is a couple years elder than I. She was determined to learn of medicine instead of being a majestic. She sought after becoming a doctor. You see The Koushiro kingdom is exceedingly sophisticated in various categories of technology, from stagecoach blueprints being safer to the medicine field. And so she wanted to investigate it. My parents were not so happy with this situation and disowned her. So I technically am the only heir." Izzy replied, sadly.  
  
"Oh." Everyone said comfortingly. Then T.K. said, "So...how many kingdoms are left? You know, that are coming."  
  
Mimi began, "Well, there's the Hida Kingdom, the Yamaguchi Kingdom, and of course, the all powerful, Takenouchi Kingdom." (a/n: I made that up, you know the Yamaguchi Kingdom. I thought maybe, someone from there could be a love interest for Izzy, don't worry about Joe, though, I already got a love interest planned out for him. Tell me if want Izzy to have a love interest!)  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if they're coming. You know, the Takenouchi Kingdom. I hear that they get in an awful lot of fights and always have these events that the royals have to get involved in and the royals are always busy." Kari said.  
  
"If you were from that kingdom, who wouldn't be busy, I mean look at the King. He gots like what? Seven wives? I don't know, maybe even more. That's a lot of nagging. And like what? Nine daughters. Imagine all that time trying to find suitors for each one. And on top of that he's a king, so he has to deal with the people's problems too." Davis said, relaxing in a chair.  
  
"Yeah, huh?" T.K. said.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, T.L. I was talking to Kari." Davis said.  
  
"Well, the way your posture was, slouching in that chair, with your hands behind your head, and your eyes half open, it seemed like you were talking to everybody." T.K. shot back.  
  
"Just shut up T.B. It's not like you have manners." Davis said yawning.  
  
T.K. just glared at him and then stated, "I have betters manners around royalty than you."  
  
"Sure you do T.M." Davis replied.  
  
"I do." T.K. shot back.  
  
"You don't." Davis said back.  
  
"I do." T.K. shot back.  
  
"You don't." Davis said back.  
  
"I do." T.K. shot back.  
  
"You don't." Davis said back.  
  
"I do." T.K. shot back.  
  
"You don't." Davis said back.  
  
"I do." T.K. said yet again  
  
Just then, Kari said. "Will you two, just shut up?" Then, they both just stopped and looked at Kari and smiled.  
  
"Anything for my love." Davis said to Kari.  
  
"Oh please." T.K. said. Just then, another 'carriage train' came. "Who is that?"  
  
"I don't know." Tai said.  
  
"Beats me." Matt said.  
  
The carriage, pulled up to the castle. The fanciness of it was in between the last two carriages. There was one carriage for what looked like, royals. And another for, maybe servants. And three for luggage. The first carriage stopped and a doorman came, yadda, yadda, you know the drill. He opened the door and said, "His Royal Majesty, King Hida." Then, out stepped an old man, dressed, royally of course. "Hello." He said.  
  
Matt, remember his rude manners this time introduced himself right off the bat. "Hello, King Hida and welcome to my parents kingdom. I am Prince Yamato Ishida, the eldest son of this kingdom. This is my brother Prince Takeru Ishida. And if you are wondering, the adults are inside."  
  
"Ah, I see you have already planned out your impression. Good. I like that. It shows great wisdom." The King said as he walked inside.  
  
"Grandpa, wait for me!" came a cry from the carriage. Then out came a little boy and he ran to his grandpa. The king turned around.  
  
"Ah, my grandson, you should stay here and get acquainted with the other children." The King told the little boy assuring.  
  
The boy looked at everyone, behind him. "But Grandpa, they don't look like kids to me. Why can't I just go inside with you?" The boy said.  
  
"Because if you are to be king, you must learn to work your social skills. I know you don' like to be around new people, but remember that it is always good to meet new people. Do you want Joe to stay with you?" The king said. The boy nodded. "Very well." The king said as he looked at his doorman and nodded. The doorman nodded and quickly ran to the next carriage. "Remember though, to introduce yourself to everyone and state who you are."  
  
"Yes, sir." The boy said obediently.  
  
"Good, now on you go." The King said as he nudge the boy the other way and turned around to go inside.  
  
The boy turned around. He looked around. The he spotted the doorman coming in with a blue-haired fella. 'It's Joe!' the boy thought. Joe came next to him and kneeled beside him.  
  
Then Joe said to the boy, "How about we introduce ourselves?" The boy nodded. "You want to go first, or me?"  
  
"You," the boy said.  
  
"Okay then," Joe said and stood up to face everyone. "Hello all. I am Joe Kido. I am the doctor-in-training of the Hida Kingdom."  
  
Then the little boy stepped up and said, "Hi. Um...I'm the heir to the Kingdom and uh...my name is Cody...but my real name is Iori Hida...um I uh... want you all to call me Cody though."  
  
"Awe, you are so cute!" Mimi and Kari said. Cody blushed.  
  
Joe cleared his throat and then said, "Well now, that we introduced ourselves. How about you introduce yourselves?"  
  
"Oh sure!" Mimi said. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa. The daughter of Lord Tachikawa of the Ishida Kingdom. To my right is Prince Takeru Ishida. He's the prince of this kingdom. But he's not the one getting married. You can call him T.K. That prince over there, is the other Prince of this kingdom. He's the one getting married. His name is Yamato, but call him Matt. This is Taichi Kamiya. He is the son of Lord Kamiya of the Ishida Kingdom. You can call him Tai. Right next to him is Hikari Kamiya, she's Tai's little sister. You could call her Kari. And that is Princess Jun Motomiya. She's the one getting married to Matt. That's Daisuke, Jun's brother, but call him Davis. That's Prince Izumi Koushiro, he got here about a half an hour ago, call him Izzy. And finally this is Prince Ken Ichijouchi. He just got here too, like about an hour ago."  
  
"I prefer to be called Prince Davis, if I do say so myself." Davis said snobbishly. Everyone got a stress mark.  
  
"I prefer Davis, if you don't mind me calling you that." Kari said.  
  
"*You* can call me whatever your little heart desires." Davis said. Then everyone got another stress mark.  
  
Suddenly, another carriage arrived. "That was quick." T.K. said.  
  
The carriages stopped in front of the castle again. They were as decorative as the last set of carriage, except it looked like they had more luggage carriages. The first carriage stopped and out stepped a Queen and a King.  
  
"Hello everyone," the Queen said. "I am Queen Yamaguchi of the Yamaguchi kingdom. This is my husband. I am guessing that you are the Prince of this kingdom," she said, pointing to Matt. "And the adults are inside?" Matt nodded. "Good, nice to meet you all!" She said as she and the king walked inside.  
  
'Cool, why couldn't they all be like that?' Matt thought to himself.  
  
Then, a doorman came out. "May I present to you Prince Patrick, Princess Heidi, and little Princess Janine and Prince Maximillian." Out stepped, four royals.  
  
"Hello." Said one.  
  
"Hey." Said another.  
  
"Hi." Said, yet another  
  
"Hey everyone." Said a little girl. She looked about Cody's age. (a/n: they are so not going to be love interests though. Just like friends only!)  
  
"Hey, I'm Prince Patrick. I prefer to be called that. Don't ask me questions. Don't touch me. Don't look at me. And don't talk to me unless it's an absolute emergency." Said the eldest boy, who looked around, Matt and Tai's age.  
  
"What's his problem?" Mimi whispered to Tai. Tai shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hi! I'm Princess Heidi. You can call me, just Heidi though, depending on how nice you are. I am sorry for Patrick's behavior. He's always cranky. I'm his twin. Feel free to talk to me about anything!" Heidi said smiling.  
  
"I'm Janine. I'm nine years old." Said the little girl.  
  
"Hey, the names Max. Don't call me Maximillian. That's my only request." Said the boy, about T.K. and Davis' age.  
  
"Hey, I'm Mimi Tachikawa. I'm the daughter of Lord Tachikawa of the Ishida Kingdom." Mimi obviously said. Then she introduced everyone else, and pointed to them. "This is Taichi Kamiya. He is the eldest son of Lord Kamiya of the Ishida Kingdom. You can call him Tai. Right next to him is Hikari Kamiya, she's Tai's little sister. You could call her Kari. And to my right is Prince Takeru Ishida. He's the prince of this kingdom. But he's not the one getting married. You can call him T.K. That prince over there," Mimi said, pointing to Matt. "is the one getting married. He's the oldest prince in this kingdom. And that lovely creature over there, next to him is Princess Jun Motomiya. She's the one getting married to him. That's Daisuke, Jun's brother, but call him Prince Davis. He likes it that way. That's Prince Izumi Koushiro, he got here about a forty minutes ago, call him Izzy. That's soon-to-be Dr. Joe Kido and Prince Iori Hida, but call him Cody, they got here like ten minutes ago. And finally this is Prince Ken Ichijouchi. He just got here too, like about a hour and ten minutes ago." (a/n: This paragraph, was basically a copy and paste, from my previous introduction paragraphs. I just didn't want to keep on re-writing it.)  
  
"Okay, now we all are introduced, let's go inside!" Tai said, walking toward the entrance.  
  
"What about the people from the Takenouchi Kingdom?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh yeah huh?" Tai said, blushing slightly and walking back.  
  
((((((((((((((((Meanwhile (((((((((((((((((  
  
"It's been a while. Are we lost?" Yolie asked Sora, attentively.  
  
"I don't know let me ask the driver." Said a peasant dressed Sora. She then stuck her head outside the carriage window and said to the young horse driver, "How much longer will it be until we get there?"  
  
"Not a long while, my lady. I was lost for quite a while, because I have never been to the Ishida Kingdom, but I think I found a way there. I predict that it might take about two more hours to get there." He replied.  
  
"Very well then." Sora said.  
  
((((((((((((((((Meanwhile (((((((((((((((((  
  
"So how long is it gonna be?" Tai said.  
  
"For what?" Kari asked.  
  
"For the people from the Takenouchi kingdom to get here." Tai answered.  
  
"I hope soon, because everyone else has arrived. But I bet soon too, because everyone else arrived." Kari answered.  
  
"Huh?" Tai asked.  
  
"Never mind." Kari said.  
  
"Okay." Tai replied.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do? Wait? Talk? Or what?" Matt asked.  
  
"Let's wait, I mean, we did wait for everyone else. So we should wait. Maybe we should talk! Okay, I want to ask some people questions!" Mimi squeaked.  
  
"About what?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't noticed, there are people from other kingdom's here. I want to ask them questions, dork. Put two and two together." Mimi said. "So... what should I ask?"  
  
"Ask anything, I am willing to answer questions of any sort." Heidi said.  
  
"Okay, then, why don't you tell me the history of your kingdom?" Mimi said.  
  
"Oh, well, the Yamaguchi kingdom, was found by a great man, by the name of Henry Yamaguchi. He found the-"  
  
((((((((((((((((An hour later (((((((((((((((((  
  
"And that's the history of our kingdom." Heidi finished. All the boys were half asleep.  
  
"Um, good story?" Mimi said and asked all at once. Then she nudged Tai. He woke up.  
  
"Huh what? What? What did I miss?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, Heidi here has just finished her lovely story of the history of her kingdom." Mimi spoke.  
  
"Oh, good story." Tai said as he stretched in his chair. Then he remembered about the time. "So what time is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's been an hour, since she told her story." A yawning Matt said.  
  
"I am tired. Why don't we just go inside. I bet you the Takenouchi's aren't even coming." Said a stretching and yawning Kari.  
  
"Yeah, they'll find their way inside. Let's just go inside. We've waited long enough." Mimi said getting up from her chair.  
  
"Okay." Everyone agreed and picked up their chairs and went inside.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Inside $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"Okay, Kari and I will show Heidi and Janine their quarters and help them get dressed for the ball." Mimi said as she pointed to everyone. "And Matt, you and T.K. show Izzy, Ken, Patrick, Cody, Joe, and Max around. We'll meet back around a half an hour. Matt, has your servants brought everyone's stuff in their quarters?"  
  
"Yeah, I think." Matt said as he and the boys walked up the stairs, so he could show them around.  
  
"Great, Let's go girls! Have you figured out what to wear yet?" Mimi asked, once the boys were gone. The girls shook their heads. "Really? This will be so much fun!" Mimi said as she grabbed Heidi and Janine's hand and ran off.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Kari said as she ran after them.  
  
"Hey, wait about me?" Jun said as she just stood there, crossing her arms.  
  
"You can get ready on your own, bye!" Kari said.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Outside The Quarters $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"Okay, so I'll go and help with Heidi and you help Janine? Okay?" Mimi said to Kari. Kari nodded and they walked into separate quarters.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Inside Heidi's Quarters $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"Okay, I'm thinking green." Mimi said analyzing Heidi.  
  
"Green?" Heidi asked.  
  
"Of course green. It would go so great with your black hair! We should get it to have gold lining too!" Mimi said in delight.  
  
"But, I don't have a green dress. And when is this ball? Isn't it tonight? We couldn't get a dress made in time for it. It's already so late." Said a sad Heidi.  
  
"Oh...then you can borrow mine! I have so many dresses and I'm staying here in the castle too, you know until the wedding. I'll go get one." Mimi said as she ran off before Heidi could say thanks.  
  
((((((((((((((((Two Minutes Later (((((((((((((((((  
  
"Here it is. Isn't it cute? It'll look fabulous on you! You can wear it. I'll step outside so you can change." Mimi said, when she came back.  
  
"Thank you so much. It is greatly appreciated." Heidi said.  
  
"Your welcome!" Mimi said as she walked outside. Then she noticed Kari was still in Janine's quarters, so she went inside.  
  
"There. How does that look?" Kari said to Janine.  
  
Janine examined herself in the mirror. "I don't like it." She said.  
  
"Why not?" Kari asked.  
  
"Why not? Look at that color, it so does not match her complexion." Mimi said, behind them.  
  
"Oh, hey Mimi. Can I get some help?" Kari asked.  
  
"Oh Kari dear, you need some help. You could have invoked the fashion guards." Mimi said as she went up to Janine. "Let's see, let's see. Where is your clothing?"  
  
"Over there." Janine pointed.  
  
"Okay, then," Mimi said as she walked over to where the little girl pointed. She then spotted a pink dress. "This'll do."  
  
"Perfect!" Kari said.  
  
"Okay." Janine said as she got the dress from Mimi. "Can I get a little privacy?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, we're going." Mimi said as she pushed Kari outside and ran along.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Outside The Quarters $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"So, now that they are getting dressed, why don't we get dressed?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. See you in ten minutes." Kari said as she walked off.  
  
"Bye." Mimi said as she turned around and ran into her quarters.  
  
((((((((((((((((Fifteen Minutes Later (((((((((((((((((  
  
"Done." Heidi said as she stepped outside.  
  
"Finished." Said Janine as she opened the door.  
  
"I'm back!" Mimi said and she went outside her room.  
  
"Here!" Kari said as she came back. "Looks like everyone is done. Let's go down stairs and meet up with everyone else."  
  
"Okay." Everyone said as they all followed Kari down stairs.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Downstairs $#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"Everyone isn't down here yet." Mimi said as she came downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it's only been twenty minutes, you said to meet us in a half an hour." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, but they're boys, how long does it take to get dressed?" Mimi said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"We're here!" Matt said, as he came downstairs with the boys.  
  
"Wow! Mimi, you look, wow!" Tai said as he went up to Mimi.  
  
"Thanks! You look good too." Mimi answered as she blushed.  
  
Tai blushed and said, "May I accompany you inside, my lady?"  
  
"Of course you may, you'll be my date." Mimi said as she blushed. Then, they walked inside.  
  
"Kari, you look great. Can I take you inside as your date, mon ami?" Davis said to Kari, trying to make his voice in a sexy tone.  
  
"Um, actually, I wanted T.K. to come in with me." Kari said as she looked at T.K. and blushed.  
  
"Um, sure." T.K. said as he blushed as well and took Kari's hand and walked inside.  
  
"What? You want to take T.D. instead?" Davis said as walked inside too.  
  
"Well, now that all the lovebirds are gone, let's all go in." Matt said as he was about to go inside.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!" A voice cried.  
  
Matt immediately turned around. 'Jun!' he thought. 'Oh great!'  
  
Jun went up to Matt. "escort me inside, will ya?" she said.  
  
"Whatever Matt said as he and everyone else walked inside, with Jun tagging along.  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$ Inside The Ballroom$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
"So I guess those people from the Takenouchi Kingdom aren't coming?" Kari said.  
  
"Yeah probably." Mimi said.  
  
((((((((((((((((Meanwhile (((((((((((((((((  
  
"We are finally here!" Yolie said as the coach drew nearer to the castle.  
  
"Great." Said a nervous Sora.  
  
"Sora, are you nervous?" Yolie asked.  
  
"A little." Sora replied.  
  
"Well, don't be, they're gonna love you in there." Yolie said, cheerfully.  
  
"I sure hope so." Said Sora said she stepped outside the carriage.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I am finally done with this chapter. Finally! And it's March 1, 2003! It took me a while to write. It's longer than my usual chapters though. More to come don't worry. I won't probably update until next weekend sometime. Sorry this took so long to get out. I got some MICHI and TAKARI in it this time. KENYAKO and SORATO in the next chapter...maybe. Not as much JUNATO in this chapter, thank god! But I don't use his name in a bad way. I am so glad this chapter is done. Sorry I took so long to get it out, I've been very busy. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. There will be a next chapter. Anyways, please, read and review, positively! Thanks! Bye~Im4everaqt  
  
CLIFFHANGER NOTES  
  
What will the others think of Sora? Will she impress or distress? What's about to happen at the ball? How is the wedding planning going to go? Where will love bloom? Who's the character that's going to appear in one of the upcoming chapters? 


	5. Notice

Hi, I didn't ditch this fic, I just didn't have time, for it. I kind of finished chapter 5, but I am willing to let someone take over the fic, If you are willing to take over the fic, please let me know and review it to me or e-mail me. And I'll e-mail you what I have so far of Chapter 5. If no one wants to take over the fic, that's okay, I'll continue it, probably during winter break maybe? I don't know. But I'm giving this chance to whoever wants it. And when I say 'giving a chance' it's not like I'm saying this is a very good fic anyway. That's for the readers to decide. Well, that's it.  
  
~Im4everaqt 


End file.
